


Secret Event: October 5, 2012

by signalbeam



Series: Playlog [3]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Birthday, Can't cook, Community: badbadbathhouse, Formatting is evil, Gen, Meta, Multiple Choice, Second person POV, Side Quests, Social Linking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-08
Updated: 2009-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signalbeam/pseuds/signalbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Nanako's birthday! And as it turns out, the boys can't cook, either. Not as a group, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Event: October 5, 2012

**Author's Note:**

> What is this miraculously correct formatting.
> 
> Written for the badbadbathhouse request for a Nanako birthday fic.

October 5, 2012

_You've arrived in your room after traveling forward in time.  
... Despite the strangeness of the situation, you're managing it pretty well._

_It is Sunday. You have the day off. What will you do today?_

_[Yasogami High School  
 **>** Central Shopping District  
Junes Food Court  
Samegawa Riverbank  
Dojima Residence]_

_[ **>** South Shopping District  
Leave the shopping district]_

[loading...]

_... For some reason, Chie, Rise, Kanji, and Yukiko are all standing in front of Shiroku._

**Rise**  
Senpai!

 **Yukiko**  
O-oh! Souji-kun. I didn't see you coming.

 **Kanji**  
Hey, senpai. We were just wondering how Nanako-chan's birthday went yesterday.

_... You don't remember any birthday parties yesterday.  
... You have a bad feeling about this._

**Chie**  
... Huh? Are you saying that you forgot?

_[Lie about it  
Tell the truth  
 **>** Say a UFO came and transported you through time.]_

**Chie**  
Ugh, really, Souji-kun? That's beyond lame. If you were Yosuke, I'd give you a kick, you know? Critical hit to the nads!

_... You decide it's a better idea to not make her too angry.  
[Lie about it  
 **>** Tell the truth  
Say a UFO came and transported you through time.]_

**Kanji**  
Great! That means we all forgot!

 **Rise**  
That's not great at all, Kanji-kun! Geeze. I can't believe that no one did anything! Senpai! You're at fault for this! You know what this means, right?

_... You have a bad feeling about this._

**Rise**  
It means that we're going to bake a cake!

 **Kanji**  
Oh, hell no!

 **Yukiko**  
Kanji-kun, it's not polite to swear in the presence of a lady.

 **Rise**  
Yeah, Kanji-kun!

 **Chie**  
Yeah! Just what rating do you think this game has, anyway?

 **Kanji**  
Huh? But it ain't like you guys cared before...

_... The girls glare at Kanji._

_..._

_You call Yosuke and Naoto and see if they have any free time._

**Yosuke**  
Oh, so even you forget things, huh? I mean, Dojima-san I can see forgetting, but you? That's a surprise.

_[I'm not superhuman.  
 **>** Even I forget things sometimes.  
Say a UFO came and transported you through time.]_

**Yosuke**  
Yeah, things have been pretty crazy lately. I feel you, man. So, what are you doing?

_You explain that Rise, Chie, and Yukiko are planning on baking a cake..._

**Yosuke**  
Huh? Is that so bad? I mean, they didn't do so badly during Christmas.

_[Agree with Yosuke.  
 **>** Remind him about Mystery Food X.]_

_You lecture Yosuke for forgetting the destructive potential of the girls cooking together.  
Your eloquent argument sways Yosuke to your side! Your **Expression** has gone up!_

**Yosuke**  
Oh, crap! What was I thinking?! Does Kanji still have his insurance card on him?! Oh, man! Where's Naoto? We need to get her to keep everyone from dying! Tell you what: I'll meet up with you at Junes. Bring the others with you, okay? I'll take care of Naoto. I'm sure she'll come over once she hears about this.

_You pray for Naoto's intervention._

_Yosuke hangs up._

**Rise**  
Ooh, is Naoto-kun coming over, too?

 **Chie**  
Hey, if Naoto's there, that means that Yosuke and the boys won't kick up _too_ much of a fuss, right?

 **Yukiko**  
Right! And this time, we won't add anything too strange into the cake. Like lobster.

_... Kanji looks faintly nauseous._

[loading...]

_You decide to bake the cake at your house._

**Nanako**  
Welcome back, big bro!  
... Huh? Are you planning on cooking something?

 **Yosuke**  
Us? Bake cake? No way!

 **Teddie**  
Cake?! We're baking a cake?! For Nana-chan's--mmppphhh--!

_... Everyone covers Teddie's mouth before he can say anything else._

**Nanako**  
Oh, so you're baking a cake! Who is it for?

 **Kanji**  
F-f-f-for the equinox! Yeah, that's it! And then we're goin' to take it up to the shrine and give it to the fox!

_... No one believes him..._

**Naoto**  
Nanako-chan, would you like to Junes with us?

 **Nanako**  
Okay! I love going to Junes! Big bro, do you want to go, too?

_[Say that you have to make sure that the kitchen doesn't explode.  
 **>** Say no.  
Go with her.]_

**Nanako**  
Oh, really? Um... then who am I going to go with?

 **Naoto**  
Yukiko-senpai, Chie-senpai, Rise-san. I believe that it would be best if we formed the team that will go to Junes.

 **Chie**  
Huh? Why?

_[Please think about my kitchen.  
Please think about my insurance.  
 **>** For the esent-pray.]_

**Yukiko**  
The... fffhahahahaha-

 **Naoto**  
... Might I suggest using German next time? Or proper Latin, instead of Pig Latin?

 **Yosuke**  
Ure-say ing-thay, Aoto-nay.

 **Naoto**  
...

_[ **>** High five Yosuke  
Reprimand Yosuke  
Laugh at Yosuke]_

_You and Yosuke high-five each other. Discreetly.  
_

**Rise**  
When you think about it, the boys probably don't know what to look for.

 **Yukiko**  
Hmm. All right. You four better not mess up the cake.

 **Yosuke**  
Look who's talking...

 **Nanako**  
I'm going now, big bro! Have fun playing with your friends, okay?

_The girls leave._

**Yosuke**  
Whew! One disaster averted. Now let's get cracking on that cake. So, do we start by putting the box on the stove or what?

 **Teddie**  
Sensei, sensei, what can I do?

_... You're suddenly afraid._

**Kanji**  
Uh, Teddie... You can do the... Er... Hey, senpai, what should he do?

_[Do the dishes.  
Lick the spoon.  
 **>** Crack the eggs.]_

**Teddie**  
Great! How many do we need, sensei?

 **Kanji**  
Two should be all right. --Two, you dumb furball, two!

 **Yosuke**  
Man, Ted's completely hopeless, huh? So what should I do? Do I stir the mix or what?

 **Kanji**  
Huh?! We're makin' this from scratch!

 **Yosuke**  
... Really? Maybe we should've gotten the girls to do this, after all... Hey, partner, have you ever baked anything from scratch before?

_[ **>** Plenty of times.  
A few times.  
Negative zero.]_

**Kanji**  
Hey, Yosuke-senpai... don't tell me you're one of those guys who's never been in a kitchen before.

 **Yosuke**  
Huh? Well, c'mon, I'm a guy.

 **Kanji**  
Oh, I see. So you're gonna be one of those guys who always has to rely on someone else to cook for him, yeah?

 **Yosuke**  
... C'mon, Kanji, spit it out.

 **Kanji**  
I'm just sayin' it's a real shame that you're not a proper man, that's all. Real men know how to make other people happy. They don't just piggyback on other people's hard work.

 **Yosuke**  
Ohh, yeah, you got a good point there. Kind of how like you're always mooching off of Souji for lunch.

 **Kanji**  
You're the moocher!

 **Teddie**  
Baby, baby, I know you want my job, but that doesn't mean you have to get so worked up.

 **Yosuke**  
Wh-what the hell are you hitting on _me_ for?! Ugh, never mind that! Partner! What should I do?

_[Do the dishes.  
 **>** Lick the spoon.  
Crack the eggs.]_

**Yosuke**  
Huh? Hell no. That's so gay.

 **Kanji**  
But lickin' the spoon's the best part.

 **Yosuke**  
Yeah, but it's all... you know. It's okay if you want to do that kind of thing! We all know you're gay.

 **Kanji**  
What?!

 **Yosuke**  
You're the one who wanted to give a spoon a blowjob!

 **Kanji**  
You _want_ me to beat you into the dirt, or you just tryin' to earn an asshole of the year award? Huh, you punk?! Huh?!

_Things look bad... Maybe you should intervene..._

_[ **>** I'll lick the spoon.  
Guys, we need to work on the cake.  
Fight! Fight! Fight!]_

**Yosuke  
** You too, partner?!

_You explain that licking the spoon can symbolize childhood and childishness.  
Your **Expression** has increased!_

_Since your expression is so high, you demonstrate more symbolism by taking your mug and running your tongue along the inside of the rim... You're doing a lot of tongue action. You bring your finger to the cup and probe inside the cup gently... After a short while, you add another finger._

_... You're really getting into this..._

_..._

_..._

_There's an awkward silence as you continue to fondle the cup..._

_... Your phone rings._

**Chie**  
Hey, have you guys gotten started on that cake yet?

_[ >Lie  
Tell the truth]_

**Chie**  
Oh, great! Haha, I should've guessed that if it's you, it'd go okay. Yukiko and I were just wondering if we should buy a cake just in case, but if everything's going well, then I guess we won't need to. Oh! Do you want us to buy anything for Nanako? You can pay me back later.

_[Gundam  
>An ESPer  
... Leave it up to the girls]_

**Chie**  
Huh?! Where am I going to find that?! Well, if you're too busy, then I'll pick something out for you. Keep working on that cake, leader! I'm expecting great things from you!

_... She hung up._

**Kanji**  
The fuck's the matter with you? Why did you just throw that chocolate into the oven?!

 **Yosuke**  
For that nice, chocolate-y aroma, right?

 **Kanji**  
No! No, you got it all wrong!

_... Maybe you should call a caterer...  
... Teddie is playing with the flour in the sink._

**Teddie**  
Sensei, look! If it's just wet enough, then sometimes it gets hard!

_... You decide to throw together a cake as quickly as you can._

[loading...]

 **Nanako**  
We're back, big bro! Oh! You baked a cake!

 **Teddie**  
Haaappppppppy birthday, Nana-chan!

 **Yosuke**  
Somehow... somehow, we just barely made it.

_You lick the spoon._

**Yosuke**  
Dude, not in front of your little sister! That's just wrong!

_... You feel vaguely ashamed. You give the spoon to Kanji._

**Nanako**  
You did all this... for me?

 **Rise**  
Of course we did, Nanako-chan! We even bought you a present while we were in Junes! Tada!

_It's a fashionable winter coat, with shoves, a scarf, and gloves._

**Yukiko**  
The gloves are from your big bro. Isn't that right, Souji-kun?

 **Nanako**  
This is for me, too? Oh, wow! Thank you, everyone!

 **Naoto**  
You're very welcome, Nanako-chan. Now, with the presents prepared, let us eat cake. I trust that Kanji-kun and Souji-san care to demonstrate their culinary skills by baking this cake?

 **Kanji  
** But the cake is... the cake...

 **Chie**  
Oh, is it that bad? Well, I guess we all know who to blame.

 **Yosuke**  
Why are you looking at me like that? I've never knocked anyone out with anything I've cooked.

 **Yukiko**  
Yes, but you had Souji-kun and Kanji-kun to balance things out.

 **Yosuke**  
Uh, are you forgetting about _Teddie_?

 **Nanako**  
Can we try the cake now? I'm really, really looking forward to it!

_... Having been upstaged in maturity by an eight-year-old kid, you all set the table and cut the cake. You add the candles._

**Yukiko**  
This is the last candle. Okay, they're all lit now. Come on, Nanako-chan! Make a wish and blow them out!

 **Nanako**  
Okay! Um... um... I wish...

_She closes her eyes, and blows out the candles. You serve cake to everyone._

_[Tell everyone to dig in  
Discreetly throw the cake away into the napkin  
 **>** Ask Nanako what she wished for]_

**Nanako**  
I wished that I could spend all of my birthdays like this! Maybe Dad won't be so busy next year, so we can all celebrate it together.

_... Kanji turns away and dabs at his eyes._

**Teddie**  
Nana-chan...!

 **Nanako**  
But it's all right! I have all of you with me, so everything's-

_You hug Nanako._

**Nanako**  
-all right now.

_... Yosuke hugs you, too._

_... You feel a crushing weight around your shoulders._

_Everyone's joined in on the hug._

_... After a little while, it gets awkward. You all break apart._

**Kanji**  
We... we ain't gonna mention that again, are we?

 **Chie**  
Come on, Kanji-kun. You don't think that was sweet or anything?

 **Naoto**  
I must confess that it was... a pleasant demonstration of affection.

 **Yosuke**  
Hey. Anything for partner and Nanako-chan.

_[Thank you, everyone.  
 **>** Happy birthday, Nanako.  
Let's eat cake.] _

**Nanako**  
Thank you, big bro! Um... I'm really happy you did this for me. Do you want to have the first bite of cake?

_[ **>** Dear god, no.  
... Take it like a man.]_

_... With Nanako looking at you so earnestly, you don't think you can do it..._

_... You have no choice other than to put this into your mouth._

_You put it in!_

_... !!!_

_You're not dead!_

_It's not good, but it's not particularly bad, either._

_... You discreetly spit out a charred bit of cake to the side._

**Yukiko**  
Let me call the Inn. I'm sure they know someone who can cater a cake in.

_Rescued by Yukiko's connections, you and the others proceed to have a pleasant, fun-filled evening._

_You feel closer to Nanako...  
You feel closer to the Team..._

_... The others go home for the night._

_It's evening. What will you do?_

_[Go upstairs  
Go outside  
Spend time with the fridge  
 **>** Spend time with Nanako]_

**Nanako**  
Big bro... Thanks for today! I love you a lot!

_... You spend a long time talking with Nanako._

_You put her to bed, and go to sleep._


End file.
